Chasind Trail Signs
} |name = Chasind Trail Signs |image = ChasindTrailSign.jpg |px = 270px |start = Korcari Wilds |end = Korcari Wilds |location = Campsite in Korcari wilds. |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Chasind Trail Signs is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins that can be found in the Korcari Wilds. The Warden will need to look for seven hidden markers ("trail signs") scattered around the Wilds that point to a hidden cache of rare Chasind equipment and a few items. The quest is not actually unlocked in the journal until all the signs have been found. Walkthrough *First, find the campsite in the northwest region of the Wilds. Dispatch the hurlocks and genlocks in the area and then head over to the campfire - you should see a chest between two tents. Open it to receive the Mud Idol necklace and Rigby's Field Journal. Now the first Chasind trail sign will be marked just south of the campsite, under the base of a tipped tree which is leaning on the arch. Go toward that X and look for the sign. ( These are not easy to see, so hold down the Tab key to see where they are located) Once you have examined it, two new ones will appear on the map. (Each time you examine an X, it will disappear and one or two others will (re)appear. Despite the choices in order that this allows, the following order is recommended, as taking a different order may force you to revisit one or more signs.) For reference, see the markers on the map. *The second sign is located northeast of the first, at the east end of the ridge overlooking the campsite. *The third sign is south and east of the first; follow the narrow path through the marsh. If you didn't originally come from this direction, you'll need to get past more Genlock archers and a Hurlock, then an ambush set by Genlock rogues. The third sign is near where the rogues set up their ambush (a growl can be heard whenever a party member catches the attention of one of these rogue groups). *The fourth sign is further east and slightly south of the third, near an Elfroot plant and within sight of another series of arches. (It is also within sight of a wolf pack, which has gathered where Rigby had arranged to meet his son and left a cache of items. See the Note below on incorporating the related side quest into this walkthrough.) *The fifth sign is north of the fourth, on top of the eastern of two hillocks (which appear joined by a fallen tree with three soldiers hanging from it - despite appearances, the tree cannot be used to move from hillock to hillock). Come up from the east side of the eastern hillock (populated by more genlocks and hurlocks, including a rogue ambush); in amongst a large cage and two crates is the fifth sign. *The sixth sign is near another Elfroot plant, southeast of the fifth sign, past a ridge where (approaching for the first time) a pack of wolves will charge a pair of darkspawn (possibly joined by the eastern hillock's genlock rogues, if the party charges into this fray before taking the hillock). All wolves and darkspawn are viable targets for the party, of course. (Note that this combat might begin while the party is rounding the hillock to get to the fifth trail sign.) On top of this ridge are a locked chest and the corpse of Missionary Rigby (see the Note below). *The seventh and final sign is at another ruined arch beside the bridge where you meet a Hurlock emissary (and another genlock rogue ambush). After examining this sign, the Chasind Trail Signs quest will finally appear in the quest journal. To complete the quest, just follow the newest map marker: across the bridge (where more darkspawn and several leghold traps await) and down to the campfire surrounded by logs (where another genlock rogue ambush awaits), then open the Chasind Cache which is in the end of one of said logs. Rewards And 3 random minerals (topaz, quartz, etc.) See also Notes *The fifth and sixth signs are the closest to Rigby's corpse, where you may unlock a quest that directs you to the campsite where this quest begins. If you wish to complete all three side quests involving this family, you will have to travel to either this area or the campsite twice (whichever one is visited first), and since this part of the map is more on the way to completing the required quest line, it will probably save time to follow this sequence: *#Search Jogby's body near the Wilds entrance/exit to trigger The Missionary side quest. *#Clear the map southward and eastward until you pick up Rigby's will (east of 5 and north of 6 on the marked map provided here). *#Head for the campsite to pick up Rigby's Hidden Cache (Sealed Lockbox). (This completes as much of Last Will and Testament side quest as is possible before traveling to Redcliffe Village.) *#Commence the Trail Signs Walkthrough detailed above, examining the first, second and third signs. *#Just after examining the fourth trail sign, cross the water to the south and clear out the wolf pack. This gives access to a chest which completes The Missionary side quest. *From this point the Trail Signs procedure continues as outlined above. A bug may occur in which the signs will not appear on your map, rendering the quest unable to be completed es:Rastros chasind Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Korcari Wilds side quests